


Voeld Night

by Jkit45



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkit45/pseuds/Jkit45
Summary: Cora and Janae discuss their feelings while having a night off together on Voeld.





	Voeld Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boshtet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/gifts).



Hey there, Boshtet!

Wanted to write some cute fluff you. There’s only one bed of course. : )  Cora x Janae, established crush, AU where Janae comes to Andromeda.

Feeling confessions. Badass women being cute and awkward and having feelings.

Hope you enjoy.

\----

             

              “You must be cold.” Janae said. Cora rolled her eyes up at her. That was the understatement of the year, but she was Janae, and Janae could get away saying just about anything she wanted to Cora no matter how tired and hungry she was.

              “Yeah. A bit.” The room on Voeld was small. Over the past weeks the Outpost had built up with surprising efficiency, enough to have rooms available to put up the various Nexus staff and shippers moving through.

              “A bit?” Janae turned a dial on the hotplate. A counter and a round-edged, angara designed bed tucked into the corner, “How far did you push your life support? It’s a blizzard out there. Even with the Vault.”

              Cora didn’t answer that question. Her fingers were numb and she struggled with the armor clasps at her neck. _Damn cold._ Eventually she was able to whip off her waterlogged gloves. The snow melted on her in the heat of the room, dripping onto the linoleum. Janae chuckled at her, “Your eyelashes are frozen.”

              “I know. I feel them.” Cora let the gloves fall to the ground and went on to getting out of her boots, “What are you making?”

              “Tea.” Janae answered, and Cora stepped closer to peer into the kettle where Janae had a tiny bag of herbs seeping. She crinkled her nose, “You smell like a wet _tellim._ ” Cora vaguely knew what that was: a Guinea pig looking thing which asari children often kept as pets. Packages of instant noodles stacked beside the hotplate. Those looked _heavenly._ Cora’s stomach growled.

              “I smell like remnant oil.” She sniffed her own sleeve.

              “Yeah. That too.” Janae laughed, “Go. You’re shivering. It’ll be ready when your changed.” She patted the square packages with the bright orange wrappings, “These too.”  

              And Cora pressed her lips together, feeling warmth inside of her chest at the fact that Janae was making them tea and dinner. And that Janae had insisted that Cora make herself comfortable. Maybe she was reading too far into it—they’d always been like this. Doing things for each other when they were commandos. Nice favors. _Friendship, Harper. Keep your pants on._ She slipped into the bathroom and was thankful to turn the shower on and find it to be warm. _Hot water. That’s nice._

Cora returned with sleeping clothes and her Initiative sweatshirt.

She and Janae sat to have their tea and salty instant noodles at the desk squished against the bed. So small it was hardly to be called a desk. It reminded Cora of a tray table from commercial space flights. Janae shifted, her thigh resting against Cora’s. And for some reason, the brush of their pant legs made Cora jolt. 

              _Holy shit, Cora. Get it together!_

              Janae looked sideways at her, nursing the steaming cup she held between her hands. Cora found herself glancing away. Down at Janae’s lithe, long legs curled beneath her on the chair. _Stop being weird._ Her damp bangs cold against her forehead in the frosty air around them.

              She pulled her eyes up to the wall, staring forward, “You okay?” Janae asked.

              “Yeah. Fine. Tired.” She focused on eating for a moment, wobbly and ineloquent from lack of calories. _If you’re feeling things. Now is as good of time as ever, Cora._

              “Right.” Janae muttered.

              _Get it together. Just ask her if you want to ask her. If not let it ride for the night. Not that hard._

              Cora huffed a breath, finding her courage. They’d shared a bed before. More than once. Commando units didn’t get the finest of housing while deployed. But she hadn’t harbored these feelings before. She’d been just trying to fit in, to prove herself to the asari. She hadn’t started thinking about these things until recently—until Andromeda.

              Andromeda wasn’t what Alec expected. Andromeda was all chaos and romance and thrill. And Janae, despite what Cora tried to convince herself to the contrary, made her think about things. About what could have been and the people around her differently than purely professional.

              And once Cora had opened herself to those ideas she realized she wanted more than burying her head in reports and logs.

              Janae had been unfrozen soon after the Leusinia came home to the Nexus.  

              _Hey. So I came._

_So you came._

_I missed you, Cora. A lot._

Then they’d embraced. Foreheads touched and blue fields of energy rippling around them. A few seconds longer than friends typically would.

_You ain’t as straight as you thought there, lady._

              The words rang in her head. She’d never minded being with men, after all. “Seems like there’s a lot on your mind. Or the Pathfinder really rode you hard. Got the money’s worth.”

              Okay, that innuendo meant the same thing to asari—especially with the tone in Janae’s voice. Cora _did_ know that. She smirked and shook her head, “More like Tann. Needing things investigated and logged.”

              “Oh, Tann?”

              “Gross. Done eating?” She carried her and Janae’s empty bowls to the sink.

              Back to the chair, thigh against Janae’s once more. _Warm. Comfy._

              Janae shifted away from her. And Cora’s heart skipped again. _Pursue it. See what she wants. If not you’ll go on as friends like always._ She slid her bare toes over the cold floor and hooked her foot behind Janae’s ankle. Janae looked sideways at her again, and Cora’s eyes firmly planted on the desk.

              “Remember that time…” Cora trailed off, “Listen. I want to talk about that again.”

              “When I asked you out and we really awkwardly beat around the fact that you prefer…beings with different equipment between their legs than I offer?”

              That just made it a whole lot worse. Despite how damn cold the room was, Cora felt the prickle of sweat on her back, “Um.” She kept her leg hooked behind Janae’s, hands tucked safely into too long sleeves. “I’ve never uh…Been with a woman. But I... Like you.” She forced herself to look up. This time Janae averted her gaze.  “But I was…pretty sure I was ….straight until…uh…recently. But I like you…as in _like you-like you_. And I’m sorry this is the _worst_ I’ve ever done at propositioning someone.”

              “Are you asking me on a date?” Janae used Cora’s leg to pull her chair closer, pressing their thighs together again.

              “Something like that. Yeah.” Cora said, “So?”

              “So a date? Yes, I’d go on a date with you.” Janae stated, “And yes I still like you. If you want to...want more than us being friends.”

              “I’d like that.” Cora answered almost too quickly, “Are you cold?”

              “Yes.” Janae leaned against her shoulder, and Cora swung her arm around her waist. She didn’t feel giddy or fidgety—just comfortable, holding Janae close to her who sighed happily, “That bed is soft, you know. Angara have good tastes.” She pressed her forehead into Cora’s neck.

               “I’m sorry it was so awkward to spit that out.”

              Janae pulled back for a moment, “Cora, stardust?” Her lips grazed over her cheek, “You worry too much.”

              Janae saying that put Cora even further at ease and let the last bits of her tension melt away as she leaned into her.

              “I’m freezing. That bed sounds lovely.” Cora kept her arm around Janae’s waist, and she tucked her thin frame against Cora’s ribs, giggling as they stood up. She slid her free hand up, brushing the back of Janae’s neck beneath her fringe (the typical spot to assess body warmth in asari) where she felt cool to the touch, “You’re cold too.”

              “It’s warm against you humans.” Janae muttered, “I was always so glad to have you as a bunk mate.”

              “Oh, is that why?”

              Janae wrestled the blankets on the bed back with one hand, “Yes that’s why.”

              Cora decided to up her ante now that they had decided that feelings were mutual and Janae had just kissed her cheek. With her heart thumping she leaned in, almost banging Janae’s nose as she pecked her lightly on the lips, “Get in bed, will you?” Janae flopped down and gripped Cora, tugging her arm, “Pulling me down?”  

              “Maybe. If I have to drag you into this bed before you go outside again I will. You work too much.”

              Cora snorted, letting Janae yank her onto the mattress. It wasn’t unusual for Janae to hang on her and sidle up against her, but these warm feelings were newer to be recognized (at least for Cora), and she relished in the flutters in her belly. She returned the gesture, situating herself with her head on Janae’s soft chest, arms slung around her waist.

              “You have nice hair.” Janae brushed her undercut with her fingertips, freshly razed down since Liam let her barrow his clippers. Cora nuzzled into her warmth.

              “Mm. Thanks.”

              “You sound tired.”

              “You act tired.”  Janae’s chest vibrated with her laughter beneath Cora’s ear. She gripped the soft material of her nightshirt.

              “I am.”

              Biotic use and the lack of eating and cold caught up to her. Laying on Janae felt a lot like coming home—back to the unit when they’d had no choice but to spend nights like this, curled together and desperate for warmth. Cora felt _safe, happy._ She smiled and closed her eyes, “Goodnight, Janae. Is this okay?”

              “What okay?” Janae murmured, fingers raking through Cora’s hair again. She slid down to trace one of her eyebrows before returning her hand to Cora’s head.

              “Me…on top of you like this.”

              Janae shifted slightly, “Yes. You’re so warm. Lay on me whenever you want.”

              Cora was pretty sure there was another innuendo in there, but she was too tired to come up with a witty reply. She dozed for a while— Janae stroking her hair while she traced her fingers mindlessly up and down Janae’s ribs, “This is nice.”

“Yeah.” Janae said, each breath extended her ribcage against Cora’s ear. She did her best to sync her breathing with Janae’s, listening to the steady beat of her heart, “We’ll do it more often.”

“I’d like that.” They breathed together until Cora was sure Janae was sleeping, and she fell into one of her own rare restful nights.

__

Hope you enjoyed xoxo

-Jkit45

 


End file.
